The Adventures of Sir Edgar Woolwinder and Bob the Invisible Pink Sailor
The Adventures of Sir Edgar Woolwinder and Bob the Invisible Pink Sailor is a special episode of The Dark Railway Series and the intended pilot of a spin-off series of the same name. Plot One hot day, Dave, Theo, and Otto are resting at Galen Junction when Sir Edgar Woolwinder appears, having been touring the world. The twins quickly become irritated with their cousin's talks, so they proceed to knock Edgar out. When Edgar comes to, he finds himself on a ship where a crew member tells him that he has been sold on the black market to a group of Americans. Suddenly, a larger blue tank engine next to him speaks, introducing himself as Bob the Invisible Pink Sailor. As their journey continues, the two tank engines quickly become good friends, and Bob assures Edgar that they will return home. Eventually, Edgar and Bob arrive in America and are taken to the Castle Rock Railroad. They are met by a Challenger engine named Nick, who makes it clear that they will do as he says or else. When told to shunt some cars, they realise that they don't have the right couplers, but Nick is not interested and leaves them to it. Bob comes up with the idea of filling a tanker with water, grabbing a coal truck and fleeing, but Edgar soon realises that the tanker is actually full of oil and it sets alight. He drags Bob away as the tanker explodes, destroying the yard in the process. The Castle Rock engines send them to a shed where they meet another British engine, Tim, who was also captured by pirates. Noticing that the American engines have left the shed door open, they run out leaving Tim behind, though they are quickly spotted by another engine who alerts Nick. Before they can reach the main line, Edgar and Bob are confronted by the Castle Rock engines, who are about to beat them up before Bob moves forward and pleads with them to let them go, pointing out that they have Tim to take trains for them. The American engines decide to send them home, on the condition that they fix the yard first. Once it is done, Edgar and Bob return to England, and immediately head back to the Dark Railway to warn Theo and Otto to not do anything like this again or they will answer to Nick, who has accompanied them. Dave is terrified by the Challenger's size, and with their request satisfied, Nick heads back to the docks to return to America. With their business sorted, Edgar and Bob leave the Dark Railway for other adventures, while back in America, Tim is forced to pull goods trains. Characters * Dave * Theo and Otto * Sir Edgar Woolwinder * Bob the Invisible Pink Sailor * Nick * Daylight * Hank * Mike * Mart * Tim * The Pirate Locations * Galen Junction * Galen Junction Shed * Castle Rock Railroad * Europe (mentioned) * Russia (mentioned) * Sacremento (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was originally titled "The American Way" due to it being intended to be the pilot of a spin-off series. * This episode was originally uploaded and re-uploaded several times due to both complications regarding the original opening theme and the spin-off series being cancelled. Goofs * It is never explained how Edgar, Bob, and Tim are able to haul American wagons despite having different couplers, though they could have been fitted with adapters. Episode * The Adventures of Sir Edgar Woolwinder and Bob the Invisible Pink Sailor on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Specials